Alignment
by ioanhoratio
Summary: A short one-shot of fluff based off the recent photos from the finale. This isn't an action story just something to help pass the time.


**Alignment**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**A/N SPOILER ALERT. This doesn't hold any real spoilers but if you are staying completely in the dark regarding the season finale then please do not read. This is just a fluffy piece of writing. No action or anything just a moment between Danny and Lindsay. I had a stressed day at work and needed to unwind. I didn't have my laptop so I couldn't work on any of my other stories so I just wrote this oneshot. It isn't beta'd or anything. It is just something for you to (hopefully) enjoy! **

Lindsay Messer slowly and sleepily opened her eyes. A smile spread across her face as she made out the beach themed décor of their room in the dim early light. She threw a glance over to the side table to check the baby monitor. It stayed quiet so Lindsay knew her daughter was still sleeping. She stretched slightly then buried her face down into the soft white pillow, eager to return to her own slumber. She unconsciously reached her hand out to graze the body next to her, but brought her head up when her hand only met the cool mattress.

Lindsay rolled onto her back and grabbed her watch off the table, squinting her eyes in the pale light so could see the time read 6:14 a.m. With a huff of disbelief she tossed the watch down and listened. When it became clear her husband wasn't simply in the bathroom, Lindsay wearily pulled her body out of the warm bed. With a shiver she grabbed one of the complimentary robes, wrapped it around her pajama clad body and began to search for her wayward husband.

She hopped over the suitcase that still lay in the floor; a testament to how tired they had been when they had arrived last night. Lindsay wasn't much for procrastinating but by the time they had settled in their room, gotten Lucy fed, bathed, and in bed—the toddler's fight to stay awake in a new and unfamiliar place wearing both Danny and Lindsay out—they had both agreed to unpack only what was necessary and leave the rest for morning. She saw a shadow move across the curtains that led out to the balcony. She quickly made her way in that direction and could soon clearly see a Danny-shaped shadow.

Lindsay quietly nudged the curtain out of the way and peeked through the glass. She saw Danny leaning against the balcony's railing, his back to her as he looked out over the ocean. He was still wearing the clothes he had slept in; a gray tank-top and plaid flannel pajama pants and his feet were bare. Lindsay's eyes swept appreciatively over his tight butt and strong, muscular arms and she let out a small sigh at his sexy, bed-head hair do. She eagerly slid open the glass door and stepped out. Marriage had done nothing to diminish their physical attraction to each other and Lindsay felt a chill go through her body that had nothing to do with the cool morning air. Danny turned his head slightly when he heard the door open but made no move to turn away from the vast expanse of blue and gray that stretched out in front of him.

Lindsay crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around his body, resting her cheek against his back. Danny immediately responded by bringing his hands up to claps hers; his cold fingers lacing through her warm ones. They stood silent; the sound of the waves rolling back and forth the soundtrack to their intimate moment. Lindsay snuggled as close to him as she could trying to preserve her body heat. After a moment, Danny pulled her around his body and tucked her in close to his chest, her ear press closed to his heart.

"It's beautiful here," she observed softly.

Danny ran his fingers lightly through her hair watching as the light of the sunrise played against his wedding ring. "I think so," he answered, "I'm glad you like it. When I saw the photos on-line I knew you would get a kick out of it."

Lindsay's heart warmed at the thought that Danny knew her so well. When he had suggested this family get-a-way she had been surprised by his suggestion. He just never struck her as the lighthouse—bed and breakfast sort, but she was happy to be wrong.

"I think Lucy's gonna like getting' to play in the sand too," he continued.

"I can't believe she's still asleep," Lindsay commented. Their daughter's usual rising time was between 5 and 6 in the morning.

"Yeah, the trip up here musta really tired her out," Danny said simply.

"I can't believe you're awake," Lindsay added wryly. Sleep was a hot commodity in their lives and Danny was an expert at grabbing some z's anywhere and anytime possible.

Danny just shrugged.

His reticent response cause Lindsay concern and she drew her head back from his chest.

"What is it Danny? What's wrong?"

Danny's hand fell away from her hair and came to rest on her shoulder, the thumb of his hand gently stroking the skin of her neck. His eyes roamed over her face in a moment of contemplation.

"I was jus' thinkin'" he finally answered.

"'Bout what?"

"You, you and me, Lucy, you me and Lucy, work, the future, our family, life and…" Danny hesitated.

"And?" Lindsay prompted.

"This stuff with Shane Casey," Danny mumbled.

"Oh," Lindsay breathed, lowering her eyes. This was a topic she was happy to avoid, particularly in their little corner of paradise. Any thoughts of that psychopath always led to a sick feeling deep in her stomach. She wasn't a violent person but she would happily run over Casey with her car if it meant letting her husband enjoy their time together as a family. Stealing her shoulders, she quickly raised her head up to meet his gaze. She wasn't going to back down from what Danny was telling her. "What specifically about him?"

Danny's face contorted in confusion as he tried to find the words to describe what he was feeling, "I don't know Linds, I mean I know we are away from him, but I jus' have this feelin' that somethin' ain't right. I hate knowing that lunatic is out breathin' the same air as you and Lucy. I jus' want him gone ya know? I worry about what's gonna happen. Does…does that scare ya?" he asked her, his voice uncertain.

Lindsay's mind went back to a moment they shared; hearing Danny's voice say that he had lied to her because didn't want to scare her. Despite their current topic of discussion, Lindsay felt a moment of hope spread through her body. Danny was clearly growing in their relationship. He was sharing his thoughts with her despite knowing how it might affect her.

Danny's eyebrows bunched together and he frowned. "Are you smilin' at me?" he asked incredulously.

Lindsay bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Sorry Danny. I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"Wow, you are one freaky girl there Montana. I'm talkin' about a crazy person and that makes you think of your love for me," Danny commented.

Lindsay playfully swatted his chest. "What I mean," she began to explain, "Is that a year ago you wouldn't have told me that. You would have hid it from me or brushed off my concern, right?"

Danny's natural instinct when faced with his own shortcomings was to go on the defensive, but his relationship with his wife had taught him more about love and patience then any other relationship in his life. So instead of snapping back, he simply nodded.

"Well, I think that is a pretty good indicator. I am terrified of that guy. I understand why you are worried and can't sleep, but despite those emotions the strongest emotion I feel right now is my love for you. I know it's cheesy, but I'm glad we came to see this lighthouse. No matter what happens, no matter what storms we go through you are my beacon. And I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know that I will always remember this moment here with you."

Danny chuckled.

Lindsay blushed, "Hey, don't make fun. I said I know it's cheesy."

"No, babe, I'm not laughin' at you," Danny insisted pulling her back to his body, "I jus' always thought that _I_ was the ship lost at sea and you were my lighthouse."

This time Lindsay allowed her laughter to escape; her breath tickling his skin. "Did you know," she began, "that lighthouse's usually have two lights. One light remains solid and stationary while the light at the top flickers or spins. The solid light helps the ships to stay aligned properly." She paused her story to rub her cold nose against the fabric of his shirt.

"A'right, that's a good story there Linds," Danny teased her.

"My point, Mr. Impatient, is that as long as we keep ourselves aligned then I guess it doesn't matter who's the ship and who's the lighthouse. We both keep each other where we need to be," Lindsay explained.

"I like that," Danny said, "who knew all that useless knowledge you got stored up there would come in handy?"

Lindsay blew a raspberry against his chest and laughed at his outraged cry of disgust. "Did you just spit on me?"

Lindsay gave him an innocent look but shot back with, "You do it to Lucy's tummy all the time."

Danny's wide mouth snapped shut. She was right. He did.

Seeing her victory Lindsay smiled and pulled away from him. "Come back to bed cowboy. We've got a long hard day of playing with our daughter ahead of us."

"You go," he responded, "I'm alright here for a little while longer."

"No. Danny, come back to bed," Lindsay commanded, her tone catching his attention.

He took in the sultry look on her face and the bedroom eyes she was throwing him.

"Really?" his voice squeaked out.

At her nod Danny eagerly accepted the hand she offered and happily followed her back into their room. Lindsay was right. No matter what happened they were lucky to have each other and to find that place of peace and contentment that eluded so many others. They would be able to weather the storms ahead as long as they stayed focused on what is important. Nothing could keep them from finding each other.

The End.

**Thanks for Reading!!!**

**P.S. I tried really hard to keep this from being overly sappy. Hopefully it wasn't too bad!**


End file.
